


Sleepy

by gamzee_is_komaeda69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Recovery, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzee_is_komaeda69/pseuds/gamzee_is_komaeda69
Summary: A quick HinaMiki one-shot.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Sleepy

We were out for the entire day. She was holding my hand and humming along to a song she likes. It’s quite cute. Damn it, why am I being so sappy. Oh well, I don’t care. I just want to make sure she isn’t hurt again. 

People were so awful to her, and she didn’t deserve any of that treatment. She wants to help the sick, which is so fucking sweet. 

She bought me a bouquet of flowers. She was a blushing, stuttering mess as she handed them to me. How did she know I wanted those roses so bad? I picked one of the flowers from the bouquet and braided it into her hair. 

It’s starting to storm. She’s in my dorm room, lying on my bed next to me. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I carefully put one of my arms around her to make her feel safe. I’ve never really been careful in my life, but now I’m being soft to her. it’s because she deserves the entire world, and I want to make that happen. My eyes start to shut, but I keep thinking about the future, and how being with her makes living that extra bit bearable. 

It’s still storming when we wake up. I offer to buy her some coffee. She decides to come with me to the café. We’re now sitting there, drinking our coffees and talking about the things that make us smile. God I love being with her.


End file.
